


秘密关系

by Aridano



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aridano/pseuds/Aridano
Summary: *23 双性 经期随便写的
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 9





	秘密关系

**Author's Note:**

> *23 双性 经期   
> 随便写的

徐彰彬最近很不对劲，李旻浩不知道是自己过于敏感了还是怎么样，徐彰彬又在集体看电影的时候跑厕所了，还提前回了一下房间。实在是太可疑了，但是其余的弟弟也太迟钝了吧，李旻浩的眼睛跟着徐彰彬的背影离开，悄悄跟去卫生间门口。  
突然的敲门声吓得徐彰彬一抖，好在提前锁了门，他故作镇定的说了声有人。李旻浩怀疑的贴在门上听了听，说自己知道了。  
实在是太可疑了。  
徐彰彬从卫生间出来竟然已经清爽的洗了个澡，还去厨房把大家吃的外卖收起来说要出门转转，顺便把垃圾扔了。待到大半夜的才回来，探头探脑的往房间里看，客厅灯都关了才舒了口气，蹑手蹑脚的往卫生间走，关门的时候被一只手拦下，李旻浩笑眯眯的问他，  
“干嘛呢，徐彰彬。”  
“我…我，洗澡。”  
“洗过了呢。”李旻浩笑的他心里酥酥麻麻的，就觉得大事不好，此地无银三百两的摸了摸口袋。  
“哦？什么？”李旻浩警觉，立刻摸过去。  
徐彰彬挣扎了两下就听到小孩房间里闹哄哄的吓了一跳，被再多人发现就完蛋了，一不留神就被李旻浩占了上风，口袋里的东西被摸了出来。很难解释，为什么徐彰彬会带着一包新买的卫生巾回宿舍。  
李旻浩先反手把门反锁，把徐彰彬逼在洗手台边角，“徐彰彬，解释一下。”  
这怎么解释呢，难道要说自己是女的来大姨妈吗？徐彰彬想骂人，一把夺过来要他别多管闲事。李旻浩笑，你要是不想被别人也听到的话，赶紧交代在和哪个女生恋爱。  
徐彰彬大惊，当然没有！然后就是心虚的沉默，良久才嘟嘟囔囔，“不是恋爱…”他不知道李旻浩怎么总是鬼精鬼精的，闻着味都能知道他在撒谎，显然今天是很难糊弄过去了，李旻浩的虽然笑着，眼睛却是像在审问犯人。  
终于他在李旻浩喊人之前捂住了准备叫嚷的嘴，“我自己用！…我说是我自己用啊。”  
李旻浩噗的一声笑出来，“你是女人啊？会来月经吗？”徐彰彬抖了抖，盯着李旻浩，点了点头。  
“你开什么玩笑，扯这种谎有什么意思。”李旻浩去掏徐彰彬的裤裆，的确是有一包东西的，明明一起撒尿的时候都互相看过，怎么现在还装起女人呢。  
“leeknow哥，你帮我保密吧。”  
“嗯…考虑考虑，你先说说。”徐彰彬聊到料到老狐狸要阴他一手，恨的真想一口咬上去。  
“我很认真的，被别人知道我会死的。。真的。”说实话李旻浩不讨厌这种掌握别人命门的感觉，靠在墙上抬抬下巴让他自己看着办。

徐彰彬长这么大，第一次像家人以外的人公开的秘密。他的确来月经了，夹着腿坐在马桶上换卫生巾，当着自己的队友。李旻浩再精明应该也没见过这种事，眼睛瞪的溜圆，问他到底是什么东西，这不可能吧。  
虽说从小有这么个生理构造，但也没什么实质不同，徐彰彬像个正常小男孩一样成长。但是偏偏成年以后连女穴都开始发育，胸口微微隆起，臀腿也越加丰腴，瞒不过去只能说自己胖了，发育不全的子宫都开始来月经，眼下应该是瞒不住了，只能求李旻浩帮自己。  
怎么偏偏是李旻浩啊，他肯定要从自己身上捞一把好处，徐彰彬换好卫生巾再冲厕所，用黑色塑料袋包好，逼迫自己脑袋飞速转起来，但是又紧张的脑子一堆浆糊，还是李旻浩叫他他才转回神来。  
“要我帮你保密也行，但…”听话要听到最后，徐彰彬就知道不能轻易相信李旻浩，不然现在被摁在浴室墙壁上检查身体的也不会是他。胸部和女人多少有点不同，只是比男性更加丰硕些软嫩些，被李旻浩抓在手里乳头也会硬挺起来，不似一颗豆粒倒像是什么成熟的野果，红嘟嘟的十分可爱。  
幸好小崽子们点的外卖到了，一窝哄的又出了房间，李旻浩才肯放过他。徐彰彬心脏憋的难受，嘱咐他一定得保密。

李旻浩真是不放过任何一个逗徐彰彬的机会，有意无意的去碰他的胸。徐彰彬那里敏感，反应极大，“你摸哪里？”。李旻浩笑着问他，都是男的，碰碰怎么了。徐彰彬吃了哑巴亏，又不敢当面撅人家，只能处处躲着。  
这人抓着他不放，问他为什么躲着自己，徐彰彬又被逼入绝境，旁边韩知城谁的都在，徐彰彬摔了东西夺门而出。韩知城拦着李旻浩，消气消气，打输住院，打赢坐牢。  
李旻浩当然是不生气的，反而越逗越有意思，算算日子差不多了吧，但是徐彰彬身体又不是正常的，说不准。趁小屁孩子们放假都出门的时候，李旻浩让徐彰彬在房间里等自己一下，顺手就反锁了房间门。  
“商量一下，你乖乖听我一次，这事我就当没听过没见过。”李旻浩过来谈条件，徐彰彬将信将疑拒绝着，“你不信我啊？”李旻浩真挺难缠的，徐彰彬怕他破拐子破摔，全给他捅出去可怎么办，只能答应下来。  
如果不是出卖色相就好了。徐彰彬脱了上衣下意识去捂住胸口，李旻浩捉他手臂笑他，又不是没摸过。“那不一样。”他磨磨唧唧脱裤子，怎么想都觉得自己吃了大亏，怕李旻浩拍他照片威胁他。  
李旻浩好像有读心术，脸蛋皱皱巴巴，“呀，别把哥想的那么龌龊。”看一眼徐彰彬身上唯一的内裤，“怎么还没结束啊？”  
“谁知道，烦死了。”徐彰彬真的烦死了，月经跟躲猫猫似的，有一会没一会的，肚子隐隐的疼，跳起舞来都没力气，被弟弟们嘲笑又不能还嘴，大腿根酸疼，只能忍着。李旻浩更烦，队友都不在的大好机会没有几次，再过一会可能澳洲s也要逛回来了，他还不想和别人分享这块蜜糕。  
徐彰彬被摁在床上扒内裤，果然健身成果是有差距的，现在一点力气都用不上，只能任人宰割，还被人打了屁股一巴掌，是真委屈。“leeknow哥，我求求你…”  
“你现在不是能谈条件的状态吧。”李旻浩用膝盖压着他两条腿，徐彰彬哼唧一下就打一下屁股，自己道貌岸然穿着整齐，那人倒是一丝不挂。徐彰彬趴在床上羞的要窒息了，又怕又气，李旻浩好声好气跟他商量，屁股撅起来，他就看看。  
李旻浩满意徐彰彬乖乖听话，手指掰开臀瓣煞有其事的观察，的确是多了这么个肉缝，小小嫩嫩的，不知道能不能用。“看完了吧，满意了吧。”徐彰彬着急了，屁股又挨了一巴掌，李旻浩脸彻底冷下来了，一指头就塞进嫩穴，疼的徐彰彬失了力气。  
穴口还带着血迹，李旻浩也不嫌脏，手指在里面搅了起来，不怎么温柔。徐彰彬真的疼，脾气也软下来，求他别弄了。  
“我们彬尼不是不怕痛吗，”李旻浩倒是兴致盎然，看的口干舌燥，“呀，徐彰彬，给我操吧。”  
“西八，你疯了吧。”徐彰彬骂得再凶也挣不开李旻浩，反而疼的要命。他认命了，反正都是男的，挨一下操，总比挨一顿打强。  
如果徐彰彬能预见未来，他真的应该拼死反抗的。

李旻浩让他摸自己鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆，徐彰彬心不在焉，自己那里真的能用吗，这么粗，会坏掉吧。李旻浩乐于打他屁股，问他干嘛不专心。  
徐彰彬要他别啰嗦，速战速决。“那你要失望了，我做不到早泄。”李旻浩笑着逗他，手指抠着里面，没什么章法却越来越湿润。  
“乖，过来。”李旻浩抽出手指不再压着他，靠墙坐着，摁着徐彰彬的脖子往下压。徐彰彬紧闭着嘴，恶狠狠瞪着李旻浩，意思是你死定了。“哦莫哦莫，怎么用这么可怕的眼神看着哥。”  
“呜……呸，呜嗯。”越挣扎越受苦，李旻浩这人下手没轻没重，在徐彰彬脖子上留下捏痕，不说话却冷嗖嗖的。徐彰彬忍着不哭，本来就是脆弱的时期，委屈得紧。他闭眼祈祷自己改改听话，他就能放过自己。  
男人的味道他自己也熟悉，可怕的是吃进嘴里却没有想象的排斥，李旻浩显然是很满意的，揉着他的脑袋，手劲收了起来有点温柔的意思。徐彰彬嘴里温暖，舌头也软软的，不用教就会吸，的确在很多方面来说是个天才。  
徐彰彬自己用手扶着，抬眼确认李旻浩的表情，总可以结束了吧。他和李旻浩看对了眼神，嘴里的东西弹了弹，徐彰彬不懂他怎么还更兴奋了。  
李旻浩跟他说可以了，徐彰彬没来得及舒口气就被人摁在床上扯开大腿。徐彰彬急了用脚踹人，却被李旻浩捉了脚腕子亲吻脚心。徐彰彬这身肌肉真的白练了，怎么就是拧不过李旻浩，只能握了拳捶墙。  
徐彰彬不肯正视自己的状态，大腿被人扯开，穴口有血有淫水，混在一起脏兮兮的，胸口没被人碰过却粉嫩的肿胀着，男根不知不觉也抬了头，被李旻浩握在手里撸了两下就精神起来。  
这么小的洞口真的不合适吞下男人的东西，勉强得很像是要撕裂了一般。盆骨像是被拆开了，徐彰彬痛得大喊，一拳一拳捶在李旻浩的胸口，他也被夹的痛苦，又怕弄伤徐彰彬现在可以说是进退两难，拳头落在胸口全是内伤咳个不停。只能安抚摸摸徐彰彬，“好好好，我慢点。。。你放松好不好。”  
徐彰彬呜呜的哭，自己一定是坏掉了，疼的都要没知觉的忍不住翻白眼，舌头被牙齿咬的疼。李旻浩低头吻他，怕他咬疼自己。发育不全的肉穴并不湿润，靠着血水勉强润滑，徐彰彬不再叫了，只是哭，下面也疼的软趴趴的。  
能活动了就很难忍住，李旻浩的东西牵出血丝，床单乱成一团。徐彰彬哭着不耽误骂人，把李旻浩家古往今来骂了个遍，被人瞪了一眼才老老实实。李旻浩看他哭的心疼人，也知道认错，虽然嘴上说说，下面却操的凶得很。  
怎么样也谈不上舒服，徐彰彬腿缠着李旻浩的腰求他轻点，声音哑着可怜兮兮的，李旻浩真就轻轻的，还低头吻他。只是对他温柔一点，徐彰彬就变得乖巧搂着李旻浩的脖子要他抱抱自己。  
李旻浩啃他脸上的肉肉，叫他小猪。徐彰彬勉强瞪他，只是多了些媚，实在是因为被操的迷糊。徐彰彬的大腿好滑，应该是好好的涂身体乳了，李旻浩有些习惯很像小猫，迷恋的揉着软肉，满足的哼哼。  
徐彰彬听他哼唧，莫名骄傲起来问他，“很爽吧？”好像被操的不是他。  
腰下面垫了个枕头，李旻浩操的很深，徐彰彬肚子难受，张了嘴想求饶就只能喘息，空气不够用似的，脸憋红了。李旻浩觉得被一股热流浇灌，那人重重的抖着，穴里拒绝的要把他的东西推出去。  
徐彰彬高潮了，像失了水的鱼。  
李旻浩不等他适应，抱着他的腰把人拎起来，再从后面操进去，里面食髓知味紧紧吸着他的。徐彰彬被操软了，踏着腰把脸埋进传单里，呜呜嗯嗯的叫着喘着。李旻浩手小，握不住他的屁股，在光滑的臀肉上揉弄。  
“下面…嗯，下面也想…哥。”徐彰彬撒起娇来，李旻浩太阳穴突突的跳，让他自己撸。徐彰彬就乖乖照顾自己的那根，另一只手捏着小小的乳头。后入看得清楚，徐彰彬像熟烂了的莓果，轻轻一握汁水就会溅出来，像现在这样，两个人的阴毛上沾着红的白的液体。  
徐彰彬爽到了就喜欢叫哥哥，李旻浩真的头疼，快听射了。“徐彰彬，就这么喜欢被人操吗？”  
“喜欢。。喜欢被哥哥操。”  
疯了，怎么能叫오빠。  
李旻浩怀疑徐彰彬已经不知道自己在说什么了，问他什么他都软软的说好，他便趁人之危问他射在里面好不好。徐彰彬求他多射给自己，自己却稀里糊涂射在床上，闭着眼睛只管享受。  
小白眼狼。

李旻浩把自己的东西掏出来，那里实在是糟糕透了。出了好多血不知道是什么血，花瓣都红肿起来，碰一碰他就嚷嚷疼。房间里都是性爱的味道，李旻浩开了窗，怕他冷就随便给他盖了被子。  
“彰彬哥。”黄铉辰敲房间的门。李旻浩开了门，跟黄铉辰说徐彰彬最近累了，别打扰他睡觉了。  
黄铉辰随便答应，瞥了一眼窝在床上的一小团。


End file.
